World's biggest idiot
by Eltrish
Summary: Cerita tentang curahan hati Kyoya yang terpendam, Kyoya POV. First drabble. WARNING : OOC, created by amateur. R&R please? XDD Flammer pun boleh mampir... X3


Ish : Waaii~~ Lama tidak 'menjamah' fandom Ouran... Kya kya~~ XDD Ish kangen Kyoya, Kaoru, Tamaki *?* Hmm... sebenernya Ish buat fic ini karena insomnia Ish kumat... Jadi, maaf yah kalo gaje... drabble pertama nih~~ X3 Ehem, disclaimernya : Ouran belongs to Bisco Hatori-sensei but Word's biggest idiot belongs to Ish... WARNING : OOC, created by amateur.

Enjoy the story!

* * *

Kyoya POV

* * *

Namaku Kyoya Ootori. Aku anak laki-laki ketiga dari keluarga Ootori, salah satu murid di sekolah ternama, Ouran, dan juga wakil ketua dari sebuah klub bernama host club. Dengar baik-baik, sekarang aku akan membuat suatu pernyataan dan aku tidak akan mengulanginya dua kali. Pasang mata dan telinga kalian baik-baik.

Aku Kyoya Ootori, dan aku adalah manusia paling idiot yang pernah ada di muka bumi.

"_Kyoya! Aku ingin mencicipi jajanan pasar! Bagaimana kalau hari ini kita pergi ke suatu tempat dan mencari makanan tradisional?"_

Kau pikir aku ada waktu luang untuk melayani semua permintaan egoismu? Pergi saja sendiri, idiot.

"_Kyoya! Aku menemukan sesuatu yang menarik, tapi aku tidak tahu apa itu... Bagaimana kalau hari ini kau main ke rumahku? Aku ingin menunjukkannya padamu."_

Kau suruh aku repot-repot datang untuk melihat sesuatu yang nggak jelas begitu? Jangan bercanda.

"_Kyoya! Hari ini ayahku bilang kalau dia bertemu dengan ninja!"_

...Dan kau percaya mentah-mentah kebohongan itu? Terlalu naif.

"_Kyoya! Aku ingin mencoba kotatsu! Aku ingin coba tidur di dalamnya! Kau punya kan? Pinjami aku ya! Ya? Ya? Ya?"_

Kalau segitu inginnya tidur, sekalian saja kau tidur untuk selamanya dasar anak kepala yayasan bodoh.

"_Kyoya! Itu apa? Dorongan troley seperti yang ada di bandara! Aku ingin mencoba mendorongnya! Temani aku mencobanya ya?"_

...Jangan libatkan aku.

"_Kyoya! Kemarin aku habis menonton film, dan sekarang aku ingin menjadi mata-mata! Kau mau ikut? Kau kan temanku, pasti kau mau ikut kan?"_

...Kalau bermimpi di dalam selimut sana, dasar idiot.

"_Kyoya, aku tidak jadi menjadi mata-mata! Aku ingin jadi ninja! Bagaimana kalau kau juga jadi ninja bersamaku?"_

Makanya kubilang, bermimpilah di dalam selimut. Jangan di tengah siang bolong begini.

"_Kyoya! Ternyata daripada jadi ninja, aku lebih cocok host club! Kau juga cocok, jadi bagaimana kalau kita lakukan bersama?"_

Sampai kapan kau mau terus bermimpi, bocah bodoh? ...Tapi tunggu, ide itu menarik juga. Kalau berhasil mungkin bisa mendatangkan keuntungan? Hm, entahlah.

"_Kyoya! Mulai sekarang Haruhi adalah anakku, begitu juga Hikaru dan Kaoru. Aku menjadi 'papa'... dan kau jadi 'mama' ya?"_

...Mau kutinju sampai mental ke bulan, eh?

"_Mama! Mama! Hikaru dan Kaoru nakal! Dia menggoda adiknya! Ayo mama, marahi mereka berdua!"_

Berhenti memanggilku dengan panggilan bodoh itu.

"_Mama! Mama! Hikaru dan Kaoru tidak mau mendengarkanku, hukum mereka!"_

...Hei, kau dengar nggak sih? Berhenti memanggilku dengan panggilan bodoh itu.

"_Huweee, mama! Hikaru dan Kaoru bandel! Mereka menjahatiku! Beri mereka hukuman tidak boleh makan malam!"_

...Sesukamu sajalah. ...Masih berumur 17 tahun tapi aku sudah memiliki 3 anak... Apa jadinya masa mudaku?

"_Kyoya! Tadi aku melihat Haruhi membuat kue dan aku juga mencoba membuatkannya untukmu. Sempat meledak sekali sih saat aku memanggangnya, tapi kurasa masih bisa dimakan. Dicoba ya? Aku membuatnya dengan penuh cinta loh!"_

...Sebenarnya kau mau mencoba membunuhku ya...?

Kalau dirangkai dengan kata-kata, bisa menghabiskan lebih dari satu buku untuk menuliskan komentarku mengenai semua tingkah lakumu yang selalu di luar logika, di luar nalar, cenderung bodoh, keanak-anakan, egois, naif, polos dan juga segala tingkah anehmu yang lainnya.

Tentu saja, aku tidak akan buang uang untuk hal tidak berguna seperti itu. Bertentangan dengan prinsipku.

Tapi kalau boleh mengutarakan pendapatku tanpa perlu memikirkan status, latar belakang, nama keluarga, dan segala untung-rugi apabila berteman denganmu, yang pertama kulakukan adalah...

Aku mengutuk nasibku sendiri karena bisa begitu sial bertemu dengan serangga bodoh menyusahkan yang selalu mengekor kemana pun aku pergi! Memuakkan.

Tapi... entah berawal dari perasaan untung-rugi atau apa...

"_Kyoya!"_

Setiap kali kau memanggil namaku,

"_Kyoya..."_

Lalu tersenyum padaku,

"_Kau mau kan?"_

Dan memaksaku mengabulkan semua permintaan bodohmu itu, yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah...

Menghela nafas,

Diam sebentar,

Berfikir,

Membetulkan kacamata,

Lalu berkata dengan pasrah, "Baiklah," dan menurutinya.

Lihat, aku benar-benar orang paling idiot yang ada di muka bumi ini bukan?

* * *

Ish : Aih, aih, gaje ya? gaje ya? Kyaa~~ gomen, Ish dah lama ga nulis fic Ouran... terus fic ini dibuat dari drabble Ish yang Ish tulis buat--ehem, gausah dibahas. Intinya, kalo emang jelek, aneh, gaje, kasih tau Ish yaah~~ ditunggu review, kritik, saran, dan flamenya!~ XDD Adiooooss~~


End file.
